roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AK47
The Avtomat Kalashnikov 1947, or AK-47 is a powerful 7.62x39mm assault rifle in Phantom Forces. It can be unlocked at rank 47. History Design work on the AK-47 began in the last year of World War II (1945). The designer, Mikhail Kalashnikov, had overheard soldiers complaining about how the Soviets only had a rifle for three men while the Germans had automatics, so he decided to make an automatic for the Russians, with the goal of equipping each man with an automatic. In 1946, the AK-47 was presented for official military trials, and in 1948, the fixed-stock version was introduced into active service with selected units of the Soviet Army. In 1949, the AK-47 was officially accepted by the Soviet Armed Forces and used by the majority of the member states of the Warsaw Pact. The AK-47 was designed to be a simple, reliable automatic rifle that could be manufactured quickly and cheaply. The AK-47 and it's large gas piston, generous clearances between moving parts, and tapered cartridge case design allow the gun to endure large amounts of foreign matter and fouling without failing to cycle. These traits benefited the AK-47 greatly, bestowing the rifle the reputation of a cheap and reliable firearm, allowing the weapon to be popularized in many forms of media. It is likely from this that the AKM and other variants are confused with the AK-47. In 1959, the AK-47 was replaced by the AKM as the standard service rifle in the Soviet forces. While the weapons are no longer in service with current Russian forces, they are still used by police, militia, prison guards, etc. In-game The AK-47 is a hard-hitting monster, sporting heavy damage. However, it has high 1st shot vertical kick and medium horizontal recoil. The use of a Muzzle Brake or a Compensator is necessary (depending on play style) to reduce the recoil. It is one of the few assault rifles capable of a 2HKO at close range with a headshot, so being accurate with your shots will reward the wielder. Good trigger discipline is recommended to utilize the weapon's low shot to kill count and medium recoil, as it can easily make the shooter miss. Three to four round bursts are recommended in order to guarantee kills at close range while spending less ammo. It is basically the SKS on steroids, as it uses the same cartridge (despite that it can't get ammo from SKS), and the two have similar firepower. The AK has more ammo and a faster ROF, plus the higher recoil mentioned before. The main advantage it has is being able to tap-fire to hit targets at long range while having full auto to take care of multiple flankers, which the AK does far better than the SKS. Despite the high damage, the low ROF is somewhat annoying in CQC, like with the M60, as it can get you killed from high ROF weapons when the opponent attacks you first. On the flip side, since the gun is so powerful, rivaling the strength of DMRs the low ROF can help conserve ammo since it doesn't take too many shots to take out a full health opponent. It should be noted that it has an automatic and semi-automatic trigger group, meaning that the semi-automatic firing mode can be used to "re-purpose" the AK-47 for a DMR-type role. A medium-range optic or the VCOG would suit the AK-47 well for this purpose. Should a player choose to keep it in automatic mode, then they should stick with a low-zoom sight like the Kobra sight (the Kobra was built for this weapon family anyways) to reduce recoil. Pros and Cons: Pros: * Very High Damage for an assault rifle * Quick reload * Good range * Slow ROF wastes less ammo, especially with the strong recoil * Lower time to kill then the FAMAS and the AS VAL Cons: * Slowest ROF of all assault rifles, tied with the AN-94 in full auto and AKM * Strong vertical and horizontal recoil, first shot recoil is very high * Ammo can be hard to find, as it cannot draw from carbines and many non-Russian assault rifles Pros and Cons Compared with the AK-74 Pros: * Higher damage than the AK-74 * Lower unlock rank Cons: * Higher recoil than the AK-74 * Harder to use than the AK-74 Pros and Cons Compared with the AKM Pros: * Higher damage * Significantly lower unlock rank (47 compared to 94) Cons: * Higher recoil ** Even with attachments, the AK-47 cannot fully mitigate its recoil, where the AKM can. Trivia * The AKM is often mistaken for the AK-47. * The AK-47 has the highest damage out of all assault rifles's at 42 maximum damage. * The AK-47 in-game has the lower receiver of the AKM, which is incorrect. ** Its stock also seems to come from the AKM * The unlock rank of the AK-47 (Rank 47) was probably intentional. Gallery 47_hip.png|From the hip 47_ads.png|Down the sights AK47.png Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Class Category:Kalashnikov family